08 April 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-04-08 ;Comments *Peel has some reservations about the Cocteau Twins latest LP. *Peel mentions that he's going to play some recent music from Poland on tomorrow's night programme. Sessions *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It #1 (repeat). Recorded: 1986-03-02. Broadcast: 10 March 1986 *Half Man Half Biscuit #2 (repeat). Recorded: 1986-02-23. Broadcast: 03 March 1986 Tracklisting *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Rules And Regulations (session) :(JP: 'Elmore James was never like this, play the blues sisters') *Psylons: Run To The Stranger (7") Crystal *Les Thugs: Never Get Older (7" - Radical Hystery) Closer *Disco Four: Stomp, Stomp, Clap (12" - Get Busy / Stomp, Stomp, Clap) Reality *Beloved: A Hundred Words (12") Flim Flam Productions *Half Man Half Biscuit: Reasons to Be Miserable (Part 10) (session) *Earl Gains: Hymn Number 5 *Charlie Pickett: Cowboy No. 77 (LP - Route 33) Twin / Tone *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Aaarrrggghhh! (Don't Let Us Die) (session) *Test Dept.: The Crusher (LP - The Unacceptable Face Of Freedom) Ministry Of Power *Buy Off The Bar: February 6th (7" split with Golden Strings - Split) Bang Bang Bang *Cocteau Twins: Feet-Like Fins (LP - Victorialand) 4AD *Galactic Symposium: Y.M.C.A. (7" - Money) Vague *Go-Betweens: Bow Down (LP - Liberty Belle And The Black Diamond Express) Beggars Banquet *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Left My Heart In Papworth General (session) *Donald Peers: Hoop Diddle-I-Do-Ra-Li-Ay *Miaow: Fate (12" - Belle Vue) Venus *Swans: Anything For You (LP - Greed) K.422 *That Petrol Emotion: It's A Good Thing (7") Demon *Thomas Mapfumo: Hupenyu Wangu (All My Life) (v/a LP - Here's Egg On Your Face) Rough Trade *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Justine (session) *Chesterf!elds: Sweet Revenge (7" - A Guitar In Your Bath) Subway Organization *Gladstone & Duncanes: Beggar Round Town (7") Dip *Wire: Outdoor Miner (LP - Wire Play Pop) The Pink Label *Weathermen: Let Them Come To Berlin (12" - This Is The Third Communique From The Weathermen) Play It Again Sam *Boys Of The Lough: Irish Washerwoman / Haste To The Wedding (LP - Welcoming Paddy Home) Lough *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Bastard Son Of Dean Friedman (session) *In The Nursery: Breach Birth (Blockmade Mix) (v/a LP - Abstract Magazine Issue 6 - Audio Visuals) Abstract *Cornflake Zoo: 13 Stations (v/a LP - Declaration Of Fuzz) Glitterhouse *Ann Bailey: Sweeping Your Dirt Under My Rug *Gun Club: Sex Beat (LP - Sex Beat 81) Lolita *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Fever (session) @''' *Trashmuseum: She's Still Gone - [http://www.discogs.com/Trashmuseum-Id-Rather-Die-Young-Than-Grow-Old-Without-You/release/870616 I'd Rather Die Young (Than Grow Old Without You)] Das Büro '''@ *Jack Charman: The Wibbly Wobbly Walk (v/a LP - The Wibbly Wobbly Walk - Novelty Numbers From The Original Phonograph Cylinders And 78's) Saydisc *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B0743XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1986-04-08 Peel Show L606 ;Length *1) 1:59:54 *2) 0:04:31 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) created from L606 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B743/1) *2) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes